The Serenade
by sunnycouger
Summary: Draco is an insensitive sod and messes up with Ginny in public. Reluctantly he is forced to follow an amused Harry Potter's advice and make a big declaration of his feelings. And what better way than through song...Mindless foof with Draco singing Your So


**The Serenade...**

**Author**: sunnycouger (sunnycouger@lineone.net)   
  
**Category**: Draco & Ginny. With a little 'relationship guru' Harry thrown in for good measure ;)  
  
**Rating**: PG.  
  
**Summary**: *looks shocked* Okay, generally this would fall in the 'who needs a plot?' category as it's a mindless, MINDLESS foof (hey, foof can be good...I'm just not that good at it but practice makes perfect apparently ;)) but for arguments sake here we are: 

Draco is an insensitive sod and messes up in public. Reluctantly he is forced to follow an amused Harry Potter's advice and make a big declaration of his feelings. And what better way than through song... 

  
**Disclaimer**: The characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me, I'm just taking them out to play and I promise to get them home to JK Rowling in time for the next book. But, just in case you were in any doubt as to who they belong to have a look at this: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, the song isn't mine either (in case you all thought I was struck with the inspiration bug ;))...no no, that belongs to a certain Elton John even if the version I used was sung by a Mr McGregor in a certain movie that we all know and love :D  
  
**Authors Note**: This fic is for Liv and it's been a long time in coming I know :o My bad...but hopefully, if nothing else it will be a bit of fun if not close to being the most in character serious fic on the planet ;) anyway, Liv, in the words of the song you chose: This one's for you! Enjoy :D 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Draco Malfoy wasn't happy. Actually, to say he was pissed would be an understatement of gargantuan proportions. And the reason? Well, the reason was standing 20 feet away at the other end of the crowded room with his arm around something he should not be so much as looking at never mind touching. Harry Potter. Draco grimaced at the mere thought of him. Mr 'I saved the world so I have the whole hero complex, come worship me' had his arm around the young red headed woman's shoulders and didn't seem to be in any hurry to move it. 

He grabbed his drink and downed it in one. Oh yes, he was going to kill the pillock if he didn't move that hand. 

"Draco, what are you looking at? It's a party and you haven't danced once," a voice behind him broke him out of his homicidal thoughts for a second. 

Pansy Parkinson. Why on earth did she still insist on talking to him? "Go away, I'm busy." 

"Doing what? Oh," she began as she leant down and whispered beside his ear, "you're Potter and Weasley watching. How nice for you to see such an 'adorable' couple. No doubt Teen Witch will be doing a feature on them and I'm sure they will get a feature in Witch Weekly when they get married..." 

He turned slowly and glared at her. "They are not a couple." 

She looked at him with a condescending smile. "Yet. They are not a couple yet. Poor you, 3 years out of Hogwarts and Potter still beats you. Not that I understand why you are interested in the scrawniest Weasel..." 

He forced a smile. "If I was interested in her it would be because she makes a nice change from the Blast Ended Screwt that I dated in school." 

She gasped as she glared at him. "You dated me in school!" 

"I rest my case." 

"You...you didn't say that at the Yule Ball!" she fumed. 

"And don't I wish that I had shown a little backbone when my mother begged me to take you to that?" 

She scoffed disbelievingly before turning abruptly and storming away. Draco allowed himself to laugh slightly before turning back to the serious matter of plotting Potter's demise from across the room. 

He grabbed another drink and held the glass tightly as Harry bent down to whisper in Ginny's ear and immediately downed it. He had to relax. It didn't mean anything. And if it did, he would kill him. It would be quite justified: in some countries if you steal you lose your hand so Draco would merely cut off every piece of Potter that was involved in the attempted robbery. Starting with his bloody head. 

Harry slid his hand away from her shoulder down so it was resting on her waist??? Draco stood abruptly causing his chair to scrape loudly across the floor thus making him the centre of attention to the entire room. He shook his head at his own stupidity: that was incredibly smooth and discreet as she looked over at him with...amusement? She found it funny? 

He scowled as he walked over to the buffet table which was closer to the scene by about 10 feet. He didn't care what she got up to. No, he didn't need her he would just talk to his own friends and flirt openly with other women. They'd see who got jealous then. Oh yes, she would be begging his forgiveness then. After a minute he gave up trying to look interested at what the stupid blonde was screeching about and walked a few feet closer so he could hear what Potter and Ginny were talking about. He could, of course, just go over and start insulting Potter and he would run off in a sulk but then Ginny might feel the need to 'comfort him' and that wouldn't do. No, stealth was his best plan. 

Unable to hear anything over the inane droning of the guests he was standing with he gave up on stealth. He was Draco Malfoy after all: he didn't need an excuse for anything. 

"Weasley, would you care to dance?" 

She looked up at him with a surprised expression on her face but with a pleased smile pulling at her lips. "Why Malfoy, you almost made that sound like an enticing offer..." 

He groaned inwardly. He should have picked a less demanding woman. "Fine, GINNY would you like to dance?" 

She stifled a laugh as she looked at him. "Of course, thank you Draco." 

He was about to guide her to the dance floor when a voice erupted behind him. "Hey! She isn't dancing with you Malfoy!" 

Draco rolled his eyes. The brother... 

"I believe, Weasley, I was asking your sister and not you," he began slowly, "but if that is the way you are inclined I believe Potter here is looking for a partner." 

Harry looked up at him with a frown. "Don't push it Malfoy." 

Ginny shook her head with a groan and looked at Ron severely. "Ron, I'm fine - go dance with Hermione, I can look after myself." 

With that she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. He looked down at her - long red hair twisted up from her face and her pale green robes shimmering slightly under the sparkling lights. She looked beautiful. Even more beautiful that usual - even with the freckles. 

He put his hand on her waist as she put hers on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "You sure this is okay? Dancing in public like this?" 

"Is it your intention to drive me mad?" 

"Is it working?" 

He fought the urge to nod his head. It was definitely working. "With Potter?" 

She shrugged her shoulders as she allowed him to spin her. "He's a friend, but if he was anything else you really couldn't say anything. I mean, I'm nothing to you either." 

"How can you say that?" he demanded as he pulled her in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper so as to avoid Ron and Hermione overhearing as they danced close by. "You know that is not the case." 

"Do I? We don't go out in public in daylight. You didn't even bring me here as your date. I told you, I refuse to be treated like some mistress that you are ashamed off and only brought out of the shadows when no one is looking." 

"So Potter treats you better?" 

She groaned as she leant her head back. "Harry's in love with someone else. Why would he treat me like anything other than a friend?" 

Draco looked over her shoulder and glared at Harry. "Because he is an insufferable prick who wants everything?" 

Ginny looked at him. "No, that's you. But you can't have everything this time. That's it, I want some sort of statement of intent. And I want it public so that we can do what normal couples do," she said softly before looking up at him. "This is not going to be how I live my life. It's been a bloody year and look at us! I have absolutely no idea how you even feel about me. What am I? Good for a laugh? Novelty value? What? Why are you even with me?" 

He looked down. She knew exactly why he was with her and just wanted him to say it. Woman had big egos. Why should he be the one who had to massage hers when she never massaged his? Admittedly his was rather large and needed a bit more work than most but it was still no excuse... "You know why." 

She looked at him sadly. "And why would I know that? I'm not a mind reader." 

"I...you know...lo.." he looked down and shook his head. "I...like you...a lot..." 

In hindsight 'like' was probably not the 'L word' he wanted to use which was quickly confirmed by her reaction shocked expression. 

She opened her mouth and gasped as her eyes filled with tears. "Really? You really LIKE me? Lucky me!" 

She stormed off out the room leaving him standing in the dance floor alone. Okay, admittedly that hadn't been his shining moment relationship wise but...ah crud, he realised, what was the point in arguing with himself? She had reacted exactly the way any sane person would have reacted. At least she didn't slap him... 

He walked over to the table and grabbed a drink to see Potter looking at him with a smile as he proceeded to applaud lightly. "Oh you out did yourself there Malfoy." 

"Sod off." 

Harry turned and shook his head at him. "Why she's in love with you I will never know, but there you go. No accounting for taste I suppose." 

"Well, she liked you didn't she?" 

Harry nodded his head slightly as a smile tugged at his lips. "But not as much as she likes you." 

Draco avoided looking at him. Ginny had blabbed to Potter of all people? "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You and Ginny? The little relationship that you are both in? Of course, you've screwed it up now..." 

"I have not 'screwed it up' as you so eloquently put it. I am just looking for a way to make a little disagreement up to her..." he finished quietly. 

"Ah, the public declaration? I knew you would have to do that after not inviting her to this." 

"Well aren't we the little know it all? If I had a cookie I would give it to you for being a clever boy," Draco said with his voice heave with sarcasm. Stupid Potter... 

"To be fair, it's the anniversary of Hogwarts: their are thousands of alumni here at parties all over the castle and you can't even squeeze her in?" 

"Shut up. I'm thinking!" 

Harry let out a laugh. "I'm not even going to comment on that because it's too easy." 

"Shut up." 

"Well, let me help. When I screw up with Sarah I generally have to embarrass myself to gain forgiveness..." 

Draco smirked without looking up. "But you are a walking talking embarrassment already so that's hardly a fair trade." 

Harry shook his head. "Hey, if it was down to me I would quite happily kill you for Ginny but she seems to have it bad for you and it would hurt her more if you were dead. So as it stands, you should listen to me. She needs something to prove your serious and since you screwed it up big time...it has to be something huge, not expensive...thoughtful." 

Draco looked up at him warily. There was definitely something wrong with this picture. "You are helping me why?" 

Harry patted him on the shoulder. "Because if I don't then Ginny will be miserable and Ron will kill you. And I really don't want my best friend to rot in Azkaban. But," he looked at Draco seriously as he continued quietly. "If, after you make it up to her, you EVER make her miserable again? I will kill you...slowly, with maximum pain and feed you to Hedwig in tiny Malfoy shaped pieces." 

"Your threats are improving with age Potter, by the time you are 40 you may even make one that stings a little." 

Harry shook his head with a smirk. "I'll tell you what must sting a little, those withering looks Ginny is now giving you. Smart girl finally realised how much better she could do." 

Draco span instinctively and saw her standing at the door, eyes narrowed and fist clenched. It would have been inappropriate to say how attractive she looked as she glared at him but, with her brown eyes glinting passionately and her cheeks slightly flushed she definitely looked good. 

"Shut up Potter," Draco said without looking near him, appreciating the view a little longer. 

Ginny walked over to them and purposefully stood with her back to Draco. Did her mother not teach her manners? "Harry, how are you?" 

Draco looked at Harry disbelievingly as Harry began to laugh slightly. "I'm good, how are you?" 

"I've never been better." 

Draco squinted slightly. Okay, she was still mad at him. "Ginny?" 

She ignored him as she looked at Harry with a smile. "When is Sarah getting here?" 

"Anytime now, in fact...I should go and see if she's here," Harry said with a squeeze of Ginny's shoulder. "I'll be in in a minute." 

Harry walked away and left a fuming Ginny staring at the dance floor. "Ginny?" 

"Drop dead." 

"Oh come on! Don't you think you are overreacting? You know what I meant when I said that." 

She turned quickly and looked at him with a forced smile. "Oh you didn't mean it that way? Oh you are right, I am over reacting," he nodded his head pompously - he knew she would come to see that. And then she continued, "I don't want you to drop dead. I just want you to burn in hell." 

He was deflated slightly as he looked at her as she walked away. "Oh come on, how can I burn in hell if I'm not dead?" 

She spun around and gave him a withering glare. "Fine. Drop dead and then burn in hell. Happy?" 

"Don't you think you are overreacting?" 

"Do YOU think I'm overreacting?" 

Draco flinched slightly as he fought the overwhelming urge to say yes and instead managed to speak calmly. "No, but you are being a bit loud." 

"Oh, am I causing a scene? We wouldn't want anyone to hear would we?" Ginny walked up to him and jabbed a finger in his chest. "You don't have to worry about that anymore." 

He inwardly sighed. Women... 

"I am sorry you overreacted, but you didn't let me finish so it was always going to sound bad." 

She put her hands on her waist and waited on him to start speaking. "Go on then." 

Dammit, she wanted the explanation. "Well, I do like you, but...I also..." he began before looking up as Blaise Zambini and her fiancé walked past and looked at them curiously. 

"I get it," she began quietly as he paused. "Have a nice life, scumbag." 

Before he had a chance to reply she had walked over to the other end of the room and was being hugged brotherly by the Potter fan who was always holding the camera in school. What was his name...Colm? Calum? Colin, that was it. He closed his eyes at his own stupidity as he heard a low chuckle behind him. 

"Nice going." 

"Sod off Potter and don't pretend you aren't loving this," he said sadly as he turned away. He was perhaps the biggest coward and pathetic excuse for a man in the room. And considering the company that he was in included Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and an abundance of other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs it made him feel like sticking his wand through his temple. 

"I love seeing you tortured, there's no point in denying it but I hate seeing Ginny depressed." 

Draco looked up at Ginny and saw her standing at the other end of the room looking at the dance floor morosely and felt his insides constrict. He hated seeing her look so sad, and he hated it even more that he was the cause. He wanted to make it up to her but somehow the usual flowers probably wouldn't work this time. "Something thoughtful..." 

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as he leant forward. "Did you say something?" 

He shook his head. She wanted a public statement, he had to apologise and admit he loved her. "I'll just get up and tell her that I'm sorry..." 

Harry let out a laugh. "And that will be it? Oh well, go ahead..." 

"What?" Draco spun around insulted. Who was this scar headed know it all to insinuate anything in that tone? "Do you have anything creative to add Potter?" 

Harry shook his head. "Of course not, I mean I want to see you crash and burn so go ahead." 

"Why would I crash and burn?" 

Harry looked over at Ginny and sighed. "Well, I would say that she is at least an 8 on the angry scale and probably in triple figures in the hurt scale. Now, put yourself in that position. What would you want to happen?" 

Draco groaned. "I would want the person publicly flogged until they were in tears and begging for mercy..." 

Harry flinched. "Blood thirsty little sadist aren't you? Okay, now take the public flogging aspect of that and turn it into something she would like. What do you know that she likes and then try and fit in what you have to tell her." 

Draco sighed. This was really more bother than it was worth. It wasn't like he loved her or anything...nothing like that. He looked up and saw her standing and felt his heart begin to pound. Okay, maybe he did love her a little...more than a little. A lot more than a little. Stupid Weasley wasn't supposed to mean anything... 

"But she only likes Muggle stuff," Draco said in a somewhat whiny voice to no one in particular. He couldn't do anything that involved anything Muggle. He would never live it down. "You know, Muggle music and that junk." 

"Well, wouldn't that be perfect? Show her how sorry you really are?" 

"Excuse me? You don't think..." He glared at Harry. The little know it all was beginning to annoy him. "You are not telling me how to do anything Potter. The day I need your help is the day I collapse and die from shock because you have done something with your life that doesn't involve your reputation." 

"Fine, don't do something she'd like. Go suit yourself like always," Harry said with a look at her. "You know, I heard that Colin just broke up with his girlfriend..." 

Draco growled as Harry began to laugh. He was loving this. "You should just go away, go save some Muggle's cat or whatever it is you 'heroes' do when you aren't being insufferable." 

Harry didn't say a word as Draco looked over at Ginny. She looked completely dejected and sad. Dammit! "I am never going to live this down am I?" 

"Hopefully not," Harry said honestly as he looked at Draco. "This is 10 years worth of crap that is about to come back and hit you in the face if you are willing to deal with it for her. I mean, I'll applaud you for having the bottle but to be honest I doubt you can do it. Your image is too important." 

Draco looked at him angrily. Was he trying to imply something? "Are you suggesting that I care more about my image than..." 

"Yes, that's about the scale of it," Harry said as he looked over at the band. "I mean, you can't even invite her to a party, what chance have you got to announce your feelings in front of everyone? The answer: none. Why do I say that? Well, because if it was me I would have done something by now." 

Draco rolled his eyes. Bloody perfect Potter. He would kill him for his smugness one day. "Unlike you, I want to make sure everything is perfect." 

"What are you going to do?" 

Draco groaned and looked to the band and then to Ginny and then back to the band. "I'm going to go tarnish my perfect image, and if you say one word I will kill you." 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry said as he stifled a laugh. "I am assuming you are using the band?" 

Draco dropped his head and nodded morosely as Harry began to laugh. "Trust me, utter humiliation always works." 

Draco grabbed another drink, and then another and downed them both quickly. It would probably be easier if he was slightly drunk. "I do not trust you, I hate you. Go away." 

Harry shook his head. "Not a chance, this I have to see." 

"Fuck!" he said quietly as he walked over to the stage. "I better at the very least get laid tonight for this..." 

"Ron hears you talking like that you will be laid out on the floor." 

"Sod off!" 

With that he walked over to the main singer of the band, a rather tall and oafish looking man and reluctantly spoke to him quietly, trying to keep his voice to a bare minimum as Harry continued to laugh in the background with his girlfriend now joining in. The singer eventually nodded his head and pointed his wand to the others in the band and they stood up leaving their instruments. 

"We need to charm 'em to do that song. We don't get many requests for Muggle songs here. You lot are usually too uppity for that." 

Draco looked at him impatiently. "Normally I would rather carve off my own ears than listen to that drivel but this is important." 

"Girlfriend?" 

Draco nodded slowly. "Something like that." 

"Messed up, didn't you?" the singer said with a grin. "We get this all the time. Your boy over there, the famous Harry Potter? His girlfriend made him come up and sing with her at the last party we were at." 

Draco scowled. Did he look like he wanted to make small talk? "Yes, I'm sure. So when can I start?" 

He looked at the instruments. "Okay, I'll charm 'em when you give me the signal and you can start anytime." 

The man walked away and Draco took a deep breath as he stood on the stage. He was Draco Malfoy and he was better than anyone in this room even if he was about to do the most ridiculous thing in his life. "Ladies and Gentleman," he looked down and saw Ron standing at the back of the room looking rather flushed as him and Granger walked in from outside and gave a smirk. "And Weasley. Tonight, I may have made the largest mistake of my life thus far and apparently utter humiliation is a method of making amends when public flogging isn't appropriate," he paused and looked earnestly at Ginny. "Despite that, I would gladly do this anyway to make up for hurting someone I cared deeply about, so, here it is." 

He took a deep breath and nodded to the singer as the instruments began to play. He tried to ignore the worried looks of his own friends and the fact that the Weasel and Granger were laughing their heads off. 

_ "My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you_." 

As he finished the first line he opened his eyes to look at her, praying that she hadn't ran out in the embarrassment and left him to endure this embarrassment for nothing. As he saw her standing there, open mouthed and frozen to the spot he noticed the lights begin to dull down dousing everyone else in darkness so he couldn't see their laughing faces. It was then a soft light shone on Ginny making her stand out from the crowd. He quickly span around and saw Harry with his wand out and illuminating the red head for him. Dammit, now he had to thank Potter. Could this day get any worse? 

  
"_And you can tell everybody,  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple,  
But now that it's done_" 

He forced the words out shakily as she looked at him in shock. Oh it would be nice if someone would do the right thing and put him out of his misery and just kill him. 

  
_"Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words..._" 

She smiled broadly as she looked at him and he immediately felt more confident. It was working and even the laughing in the background (who he would find and kill later) couldn't stop him jumping off the stage and walking towards her. Well, he reasoned, if something was worth doing it was worth doing right. 

  
_ "How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"_

She began to sniff as he sung that line and he inwardly congratulated himself. He just blew Potter's theory right out the window that he was more image conscious.  
  
_ "Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss.  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross_." 

He stopped and looked at her horror stricken. What was the next line? Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit. The line ended in on...dammit. Now he had to improvise...stupid Muggle song. 

  
_Da da da da da...  
While I wrote this song,  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on._

She began to laugh as he reached out and took her hand and span her around as he sung. Did the Muggle singer do anything like that when he sung it for someone? He doubted it. Ha, yet another thing he could do better than the stupid Muggle equivalent.  
  
_ "So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do,  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue_..." 

What the hell was this song about? What was green or blue? Oh he was going to have to have a serious talk about her taste in music... 

  
_ "Anyway the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!"_

He leant in close to her and whispered quietly. "And I know your eyes are brown before you think I'm not that perceptive." 

She began to laugh as he bent down and kissed her hand gently before walking back to the stage to finish the song. Oh he was definately going to apparate out of here and live in Italy for the next infinity because as soon as those lights went up he was going to be laughed at no end. 

  
_ "And you can tell everybody,  
This is your song!  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done.  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words..."_

He looked at her and sighed. It was worth it: the embarrassment, the humiliation, the being indebted to Potter, the possibility of being Ron and Hermione's brother in law in the future, the thought of having red headed children with the temperament of their mothers family. It was all worth it to see her looking at him like that.  
  
_ "How wonderful life is now you're in the world!  
I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind,_

_ that I put down in words...  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"_

As the music ended he looked straight at Ginny and sighed quietly. "You know I do love you, I mean I like you as well but..." 

"I love you too..." she grinned as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I knew you had it in you to do it." 

He sighed as he looked at her. "Yes well, blame Potter. He apparently knew about us." 

She nodded her head as she looked at him with a smile. "That he did, what do you think earlier was all about?" 

"The flirting?" 

She grinned mischievously as she nodded her head. "Yeah, we had to...you were being a pain." 

He folded his arms sulkily as the combination of cheers and laughter began to die down in the darkness. They had played him to get a reaction. Stupid women were a manipulative species. "Hmmpf, fine." 

"Oh for crying out loud will you two just kiss and apparate already? It's not bloody fun to be standing here all night." 

Draco sighed. "Will you stop being such a cry baby Potter?" 

"Will you stop being a pain in the arse Malfoy?" Harry's voice sounded irritably from beside the stage. 

"Will someone put the lights on, I want to laugh in Malfoy's face before I kill him for singing to my sister." 

"Oh Ron, don't be silly. If you kill him you are missing out years of teasing him about the utter humiliation he just suffered." 

Stupid Granger, always wanted to be practical. 

Draco groaned as he looked at Ginny. "So, am I forgiven or do you need blood?" 

She nodded her head happily. "Yeah, I think I can forgive you. Even if you did murder my favourite song with that God awful voice of yours..." 

Did she just insult his voice? He looked at her offended. "Well, if you weren't so prissy and liked decent wizarding music..." 

"Well if you had learned the words..." 

"If the words made sense I would have been able to learn them," he said with a smirk as Harry gave up and the lights came back up. 

She looked around and blushed slightly as everyone was looking at them. "Um, Draco..." 

"Yes?" 

"We are on the stage," she whispered loudly. "Everyone is looking." 

He rolled his eyes, first no one knew, now everyone knew - he could not win. He took her hand gently and walked off to the side of the stage. "I thought that's what you wanted?" 

"Tarnishing the gene pool with a Weasley, Draco?" Milicent Bulstrode called over with a laugh as she walked past. 

Draco looked up and narrowed his eyes but forced a smile. "No, your parents tarnished the gene pool with their interbreeding years ago." 

Ginny stifled a laugh as Milicent stormed off. Draco gave a groan as he looked over at a group of his former Slytherin classmates laughing and waving to him. "Believe it or not, this sounded like a good idea at the time." 

She reached up and touched his cheek. "It was a good idea, it was a great idea. I will never forget it, thank you." 

He looked over and couldn't help but smirk as Ron pounded his fist like an over grown ape. Thankfully the other brothers were at the other party rooms or else he could be in quite a lot of pain. "I think we should leave, so we can talk." 

She nodded her head before grinning mischievously. "That's one thing we could do...but I have a better idea..." 

He raised an eyebrow as she whispered in his ear. Oh yes, he *definitely* loved this woman... "We should leave now." 

She grinned and nodded her head before reaching up and pulling his head down to meet hers. As they kissed quickly he felt a sharp exhale of breath as his heart began to pound. He could get used to this feeling of freedom. Definitely. 

He pulled back and looked at her as she kept her eyes closed. "I think we should floo to Hogsmeade and apparate from there." 

"I think that sounds good," she said with a smile as grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "But I think we should go right now." 

He smirked. "I know I'm that irresistible..." 

She shook her head and let out a laugh as Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas started singing as they walked past. "No, I just want to get you out of here before what you did actually sinks in and you screw up again and I require an encore." 

He shook his head with a laugh as she ran towards the classroom at the end of the hall and opened it with a seductive smile. Oh yes, he could definitely love this woman...freckles, red-hair, family and all. 


End file.
